


Beggin For Thread

by LadyJayH07



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SHIELD agent has a crush on the former Winter Soldier but thinks he's dating Captain America... He has his own way of saying he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggin For Thread

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind and I just went with it. SPOILER ALERT AND DISPLAIMER: this is NOT a Stucky fic even though it's discussed in the beginning (that's not my ship but they are my brotp). There is a misunderstanding that occurs in this oneshot that gets cleared up pretty quick. I know the Stucky fanbase is pretty huge but It's just not my ship. To each their own :P Ain't that the beauty about fics? Lol xD anywho! I hope y'all enjoy the smutty ness!!

"Well, here they are... " Christine Massaro, a SHIELD agent, mumbled under her breathe. She was a fiery, curvy little thing who got hit on quite a bit by the males (or her favorite term, neanderthals) of SHIELD. One not-so-bright agent decided to nickname her 'Kim K' and learned his place really quick when she dislocated both his shoulders during combat training. 

She was undoing the hand-wraps as she decided to call it a day with the punching bag, unable to pry her eyes from the two gorgeous men to her right who had recently become the talk of the organization. There were a lot of reasons as to why everyone talked;

First of, they were old men in young men's bodies... Which is quite the topic on it's own. One was Steve Rogers, Captain America. The hero, man of valor, patriotism, and unwavering loyalty. And then there was Bucky 'The Winter Soldier' Barnes. The hero-turned-criminal-turned-hero once more, cybernetic enhance metal arm, best friend to Captain America... And from what she had seen and heard, also his lover.

Funny thing is, she never would've taken Bucky or either of the two men to be lovers. Frankly, she didn't care who dated who and yet, for whatever reason, Christine couldn't help but to feel a tug of (jealousy?) sadness whenever she would see them ascending into Steve's room every night. The feelings didn't exactly dissipate when they would both exit it in the morning either. Especially when Steve had his arm around Bucky's waist and the soldier had looked like he had been hit with a truck. 

When Steve first brought him, she was one of the first to show Bucky that not all of them were afraid of him. He looked vulnerable and was always rubbing his metal arm in a self-conscious manner. And then her imagination kicked in; she could've sworn the man was flirting with her. 

He would walk her to her room if it was getting late, he would save her a seat in the dining hall, and then there were the pet names like 'doll' and 'sweet pea' that he didn't use on anyone else... And then the rumors started and all she would see when she would turn the corner was Steve kissing Bucky's forehead or Bucky wearing Steve's clothing. Not to mention they were inseparable.

'This is ridiculous.' She thought and shoved her equipment into her gym bag. "Chris!" She heard Bucky call out and she immediately felt her heart raise when she saw him approaching her, hands nonchalantly in his pockets. She flashed him a smile, tugging some loose strands behind her ear as she met him halfway. "Hey, hon! Haven't gotten your workout yet?" She fidgeted with her thumb ring, trying to avoid those baby blue eyes of his.

"Not yet, we got, um... A late start." He said in a voice quieter than he had been using. She ignored the tug of envy and continued to smile, looking around at the semi-empty gym floor. "Well, I know we were working on some defensive strategy yesterday. Wanna keep at it?" Christine asked, watching as he inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip. "Actually I was on my way to, um, the doctor. Routine, you know." Bucky chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over to where Steve was.

"Oh, okay. Gotta make sure you're not gonna turn 97 over night, huh?" She joked, earning a small laugh from the super soldier. "Right? That's what I'm saying." They both continued in their laughter when they got interrupted by Captain America himself. "Buck! C'mon, we don't wanna be late." He closed his eyes for a second before forcing out a smile at her. "Coming, wife!" Bucky yelled back. "Best not to keep your man waiting." Christine said and picked up her gym bag and earning an eye roll from Bucky. 

"Well, any way, I know Fury has you doing that mission today and I might not see you until you get back so I wanted to wish you good luck." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before turning to Steve, who was getting ready to yell at him again. "See you, boo." She said, sighing deeply as she watched him walk away, Steve's arm going around his shoulders. "Just get over your ridiculous crush already, girl." She said to herself and headed out of the gym to prepare for tonight's mission.

Six hours later and Christine walked into her room, throwing her handbag onto her vanity, fuming as she fought to get air into her lungs. "The next time Fury wants an old fart seduced, he can grab a damn wig and do it himself!" She was furious and understood why her mission was never truly explained to her. She heard knocking on her door as she fought with the zipper of her revealing maroon dress, still stunned that she never had a wardrobe malfunction with the high slit and the low cut neckline. "Come in, Sharon!"

"Um, not Sharon." She heard Bucky's voice the second the dress fell to her feet. "Are you alone?" She worked on trying to unhook the heavy ass diamond necklace but it wouldn't budge. The door started to open. "Steve and Sharon went to talk missions with Fury-" She was too busy wrestling with the piece of jewelry and missed the look on Bucky's face. "I'm sorry, I can come back-"

"Can you BELIEVE Fury didn't have the decency to tell me what the mission was?!" She was screaming, hands on her hips, standing in matching lacy lingerie, stockings and high heels as she fumed. He gave her an awkward smirk, eyes blown out as Christine pulled on the necklace some more. "Undo this thing, for shit sake!" She turned her back to him and shoved her hair to the side, showing him the jewelry and heard his slow footsteps. 

"First he never shows me my ridiculous get-up, then he pretty much asks me to sleep with a man who looks like he served with y'all in the war, then he corners me at the last second...." He unhooked the necklace and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to not hurt her with the artificial limb and started massaging the tense muscles.

She took in deep breaths as his fingers moved up and down her arms, sighing in both frustration and pleasure from feeling his hands on her, not realizing he was watching her through her vanity mirror. Her eyes fluttered shut, Bucky looking from the dimples on her lower back to her face. "Mmmm that's nice, Bucky..." 

Christine didn't realize it when she did it, but she pushed herself against his strong chest, letting her head rest on him as she enjoyed the feel of him against her. "Christine..." Bucky growled against her ear, human arm moving around to her bare waist. She let out a moan when both his hands started wondering up and down her hips, nails gently raking against the soft flesh as he moved his lips to kiss along her shoulder.

"Bucky?" Christine said, still partially in a daze as she opened her eyes and saw the man she had been dreaming about up against her and not his boyfriend. "Yeah, Doll?" He said, bionic hand moving up to squeeze her through her bra as his human fingers toyed with the waistband of her panties. "What about Steve?" Christine asked once reality truly hit her. "Don't worry, he won't be back for a while." Oh... He goes both ways?

She sprung around to face him only to be met with want in his eyes as they moved from her cleavage to her taunt stomach, licking his lips and upper lip twitching up in a crooked smile, looking like he was getting ready to devour her. And any other time, she would've happily thrown herself at Bucky but not like this.

"Bucky, I'm not a home wrecker." Christine said as she covered herself with her hands, stepping away from him. "What are you talking about?" Bucky eyed her as she reached out for her oversized shirt and quickly buttoned it. "It's not fair to Steve, hon. I just can't do that to him." The look in his eyes confused her. Because he looked confused himself. "Um... So, you like Steve? I mean, I never thought of him to be your type..." Bucky question and at this point, Christine was far gone with confusion.

"What? No! I mean YOU and Steve, being together and me ruining what you have. It's just not fair to him, you know?" Right after that left her mouth, Bucky looked like a puppy that gotten kicked. His eyes were wide, his brow was furrowed and all that was missing was for him to make fists. 

"Wait... Don't tell me you're one of them who think we're together." Bucky sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms, causing Christine to feel embarrassed as she covered her mouth. "Seriously, Chris! I knew that rumor was going around but I thought we had gotten to know each other better for you to know it's not true!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After months and months of crushing on the man and rumor after rumor surfacing, the two men never addressed them so she thought it was okay to assume...

"But... You sleep in the same bed together..."  
"-I suffer from night terrors so he keeps me close."  
"But he kisses your forehead when he leaves..."  
"-Which we've done since we were kids!"  
"But... But you call him 'wife' all the time-"  
"-BECAUSE HE NAGS!" Bucky was yelling at this point and his cheeks were so red, she was worried he'd burst a vessel.

"Seriously, Chris, I..." He pressed his lips together, looking away from her, running his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Being thought of or confused for being gay is not a big deal and I know people talk, but it never mattered to me what they said 'cause... You know what? Never mind." He moved passed her to leave and Christine felt her heart sink in her chest, reaching over and taking a hold of his human hand before he made it to the door. "No, please! Tell me. Because what, Bucky?"

He sighed once more before turning the doorknob, looking over at her. "It's you. I thought you knew how I felt about you." 

And then her heart really took off in her chest. Bucky liked her. And from the look in his eyes he had just a second ago, he also wanted her just as much as she wanted him. 

Christine opened her mouth but Bucky was already closing the door behind him. She can hear him stomping away and knew she had to do something. They shared a dorm with Steve, Sharon and a new recruit that was on a mission so she knew they were all alone. She opened the door and bit her lip when she saw a pouting Bucky opening Steve's door and she ran full speed at him, receiving a gasp from him when she backed him up against the wall and slammed her lips down to his. Even though she was in heels, Christine smirked when she found herself still needing to get on her toes to kiss him.

Bucky's eyes went wide and it took him a second to kiss her back but his arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He moaned when she slowly tangled her fingers into his hair and yanked the tie off that was barely holding the locks in place, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds, Bucky made a disapproving noise and pulled away, shaking his head. "Don't. Don't kiss me out of pity, Doll. I take rejection well." He completely pulled away, showing that Winter Soldier self-control with hands to his sides. Christine just smiled at him, fingers moving to his metal hand, lacing them around his. "I don't kiss out of pity, Bucky... I kiss if I want to fuck." She said in an innocent voice, looking down at their joined hands.

He lifted his eyebrows in disbelieve, other hand moving to hold her waist, toying with the oversized shirt she had thrown on. "So why don't you..." She took a hold of his Hanley shirt and pulled him gently from against the wall, not missing how his eyes were very much dilated. "Come back to my room and finish what you started?" She finished, unlacing her fingers from his to teasingly move her fingers up his muscular thigh.

Bucky was breathing hard through his nostrils, losing what little self-control he had before bending down and enveloping her in a heated kiss. He ran his hands up and down her sides, letting himself explore her before lifting her up by her thighs, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "How long till Steve and Sharon get back?" Christine asked breathlessly against his lips. "Not sure, they didn't say." He answered, just breathless as she was, lips starting to travel along her neck, inhaling her natural scent mixed with perfume. 

"I will tell you..." Bucky groaned once they were finally in her room, lifting his head up to look at her. "I'm not rushing this." And with that, he kicked the door shut with his foot before kissing her again. She chuckled into the kiss as he slowly placed her down on her bed, flicking her tongue across his bottom lip. Bucky sat up on his knees and almost tore his shirt off before coming back down to kiss her once more. "I've dreamed about this for quite some time now..." She whimpered against his lips as he lifted her shirt up, running his hand up and down her stomach, her own hands moving to his shoulders.

"You ain't the only one, doll." He confessed, trying to be gentle with her shirt. "It's okay, it's an ex's." She said and he met her eyes, his barely visible due to the long hair and he mercilessly ripped her shirt apart, earning a gasp from her. She bit her lip and took his hands, placing them both on her bra-covered breasts. Christine loved the sensation of one cold, artificial hand and his warm human one squeezing and fondling her, Bucky's thumbs finding her nipples through the lacy fabric and playing with them.

"Are you sure this is okay? It's not hurting you, is it?" She knew he was talking about the metal arm and she shook her head, almost desperate as she brought her own hands up to hold them there. "No, it feels so good." She breathed, her hand moving down to stroke him through his jeans. He let out a noise that was a mix of a growl and a moan and she knew she was getting wetter by the second.

He pulled down on her bra, her breasts fitting his palms just right and he brought down his lips to suck on them, enjoying every sound that came out of her mouth. She arched up to Bucky's touch, trying to unfasten his belt and pants without looking as pleasure consumed her. He pulled his hands away to help her, his lips possessively attached to her nipple. 

Once he shoved his pants down, his hand came up between her legs, rubbing her through her panties, lips traveling down her neck. "I wanna taste you.' Bucky said, consumed by lust, pushing the fabrics aside to stroke her. He looked down as he rubbed circles on her clit, earning a long moan from her. "You are so beautiful." 

Bucky moved lower, kissing his way down her body and teeth pulling on her navel piercing until he settled between her legs, kissing along her thighs slowly. "You're so hot, baby." Christine whimpered once the tip of his tongue made contact with her slit. He used his fingers to part her fold before eating her out, moaning against her pussy in approval. "Fuck." She half screamed, tossing her head back as the man of her dreams sucked and licked her in the most amazing way.

"You taste so fucking good, doll." Bucky groaned, tongue flicking her clit like a pro as his metal fingers moved to her opening, his fingers vibrating as he pushed one finger in. "Oh, fuck, yes!" She arched up to his mouth and fingers, feeling that sexy smirk against her, Bucky blowing on her clit before sucking it briefly. Christine tangled her fingers into his hair, trying not to hurt him as her body writhed underneath him.

"Your so wet and tight, baby. Are you wet for me?" He asked, human hand moving to spread her open, rubbing and gently smacking her clit, earning a loud cry from her, feeling her pussy tightening around his fingers. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, baby!" He curved his finger, finding her g spot and fingered it repeatedly until she screamed his name, watching as she spasmed around his finger. "Fuck, that's so hot." Bucky moaned, slowing down his thrusts but never stopping. 

He licked her juices up, gently sucking on her sensitive clit again and earned a grunt from her. Christine was overly stimulated but didn't want him to stop. "We're just getting started, doll." Bucky said, sitting up to push his pants and boxers down. She let out a gasp, chuckling as she sat up on her elbows. "Hey, big boy." She said as he moved closer, jerking it off slowly. 

"Wait, my stockings and shoes-" Bucky caught her off, lips devouring hers as he playfully pinned her down on the mattress. "Leave 'em on, babe." He whispered against her ear, rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening. "Let me know if it hurts." He said as he pushed into her. She gasped, feeling him hit spots that had never been hit before. His mouth fell open and he let out something in Russian she didn't understand but by the look on his face, it was probably the same thing that left her lips. "Oh, fuck!"

Bucky sat up on his hands, setting a slow pace as he pulled out half way and pushed back in, blankets tearing under his fingers. "You're so wet..." He grunted, forehead pressed against hers. His thrusts were so in control, Christine knew he was purposely being careful, knowing well his size is not exactly average.

"You can go harder, baby..." She sat up on her elbows, Bucky wrapping her leg around his waist to go deeper. "You feel... Better than... I imagined." He growled in between thrusts, eyes glued to where they were joined. Christine inhaled through her teeth when he hit that sweet spot inside her again, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Right there, Baby..." 

She took Bucky by surprise and flipped them both over, hands planted on his chest as she started riding him, his cock rubbing her just right when she would bring her hips down. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come, doll..." He dug his nails hard into her thighs, metal nails burning against her skin as she moved faster. He licked his thumb and brought it down to her clit, watching her face contort in pleasure as her pussy was starting to tighten around him. 

"Oh, fuck... Bucky..." She yelped out with one last push of her hips, throwing her head back as her orgasm consumed her, his following right after. "FUCK!" He screamed, pushing whatever strength he had left into her heat, eyes shut tight and teeth bare as he came hard inside her. Bucky sat up and held her tightly as they rode out their orgasm, gasping for air.

They fell back on the bed with a grunt, limbs entangled with one another's. "Wow." Christine finally said, earning a chuckle from the super soldier. "Was that good for you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bucky asked, pulling her closer. "Shit no, that was amazing!" She said, interlacing their fingers together.

"So, um... This wasn't just a one-time thing, right?" He asked, earning a huge grin from Christine.

"Oh, absolutely not, Sergeant Barnes. In fact... What do you say to a twenty minute rest before the next session?"

"... Gimme 10." Bucky said before shoving her down and attacking her lips again, earning a fit of giggle from the SHIELD agent.


End file.
